Intact
by Guyaroo
Summary: Un oneshot sur une rencontre entre Lust et Hohenheim, plutôt violente! Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire! :p


**Auteur** : Guyaroo

**Titre** : Intact

**Genre** : Général / Fantastique

**Rating** : K+

**Disclamer** : Heureusement pour eux, et votre bon équilibre mental, les personnages et l'univers de Full Metal Alchemist appartiennent à leur auteur, la grande : Hiromu Arakawa. Je suis donc juste une fan qui écrit des petites fics basées sur son œuvre ! (uniquement pour le plaisir et pas pour l'argent ! Même si j'aimerais bien en avoir un peu quand même °o° )

**NdA** : Une fic issue d'un défi °o° (note de A-A : ben oui, elle s'emmerdait à ce moment-là) Où je devais placer les mots : chaise, tarte aux pommes et mur, voilà, personnellement, j'aime bien la tarte aux pommes :p (A-A : moi je préfère les tartes aux fraises ¤¤)

* * *

**Intact**

L'homme était assis sur une chaise, ressassant de vielles pensées assez nostalgiques, il la bascula sur ses deux pieds arrière, il faisait chaud, ce commencement de printemps était réussi, peut-être était-ce l'annonce d'un été caniculaire ? L'odeur de la tarte aux pommes qui reposait sur le rebord de la fenêtre le fit penser à celles qu'avait l'habitude de préparer sa tendre épouse. Il rajusta ses lunettes et renvoya en arrière ses longs cheveux blonds. Il ferma encore un peu plus les yeux, l'air était toujours aussi chaud, peut-être même un peu plus, il pouvait écouter avec attention le bourdonnement des abeilles qui venaient se poser sur les pétales des fleurs, s'approchant du pollen, il pouvait également entendre les cris de jeux des enfants, qui s'apprêtaient à sauter dans la rivière à deux pas d'ici.

Il balança encore un peu plus la chaise, les bras pliés derrière la nuque, il songeait à dormir pour faire s'écouler le temps plus vite, lorsqu'il vit deux lames noires transpercer le mur qui se trouvait en face de lui, les lames coupèrent une parcelle du mur qui s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd, la poussière se soulevait, l'homme se leva, se tenant sur ses gardes, il scruta le nuage qui se dissipait petit à petit, laissant entrevoir une silhouette svelte. La femme traversa le nuage et replia les lames qui apparemment, provenaient de ses mains, elle arborait un sourire narquois, de longs cheveux aussi noirs que sa tenue descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Son décolleté généreux dévoilait un tatouage rouge, représentant un ourobouros. L'homme connaissait ce signe, un présage de mauvaise augure…

« -L'Hohenheim de la Lumière ? Ravie de faire votre connaissance… Même si nous nous étions déjà rencontrés…

-Homoculus, ledit Hohenheim de la Lumière plissa légèrement les yeux et recula par méfiance, que faites-vous là… ? »

La femme ébaucha un sourire pour toute réponse, elle fit aller sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'un fouet, faisant s'allonger deux ongles en des lames acérées. L'homme retourna ses mains et frappa la femme de plein fouet avec une technique d'alchimie étrange. L'homoculus se releva douloureusement, le sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres, elle rigola légèrement

« Vous devez sûrement savoir que je suis déjà morte une fois… »

Hohenheim fronça les sourcils, et recommença une attaque rapide, obtenant le même effet que celui passé : aucun. La femme se releva une fois encore et s'approcha de l'homme à pas tranquilles, elle leva la main d'où provenait les lames et les fit s'abattre sur l'homme. Une giclée de sang fut projetée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le temps sembla se paralyser en même temps que son cerveau. Il tomba à genoux, il n'entendait plus les rires et les cris des enfants, il n'entendait plus les abeilles, il ne sentait plus la délicieuse odeur s'émanant de la tarte posée sur la fenêtre. Sa vue commença à s'épaissir, le flou envahissait son regard, il posa une main sur son épaule et la contempla, ses doigts avaient pris une teinte écarlate, l'entaille avait apparemment était profonde et s'étalait de son épaule à son torse. Il tomba à terre et ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois.

La femme fouetta encore une fois l'air de ses ongles pour faire partir le sang de ses armes mortelles, elle regarda, sans émotion, l'homme mort, un petit sourire lui vint aux lèvres, elle parcoura la pièce du regard et celui-ci se posa sur la tarte.

« Dommage qu'elle ait été souillée par le sang… Elle n'avait l'air pas mauvaise. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte l'ouvrit et partit, ses talons claquant dans l'air.

Hohenheim ouvrit les yeux, il était tombé de sa chaise, il regarda autour de lui, le mur n'avait pas été détruit, il n'éprouvait aucune douleur, il se releva et contempla sa chemise déchirée mais toujours blanche. Il alla se regarder dans le miroir le plus proche, une longue cicatrice s'étendait de son épaule à son nombril. Perplexe, il remit une chemise puis rechercha tout souvenir qui aurait pu être la cause de cette cicatrice. Il n'en trouva aucun, à part ce rêve, mais…Etait-ce seulement un rêve ?

* * *

Note de la bêta(-lectrice) A-A : Le titre à eu du mal à être trouvé, voyez plutôt les essais :

Tarte aux pommes et boule de gomme, Transport inter-dimensionnel dû à l'odeur d'une tarte aux pommes refroidissant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, It's easy as an apple pie, Lunettes rondes et Bottes de cuir, Pommes ou myrtilles , Senteurs bucoliques, Un souvenir oublié , Au-delà du Réel, Intact, Immortel, Immaturalesqual Irréputable Coup de ciseaux, phooey

NdA: ...Hum...Comment être sérieuse avec une bêta pareille...--


End file.
